In the Wireless Access in Vehicular Environment (WAVE) standard, Synchronization Intervals (Sync interval), such as 100 ms long intervals, are defined for channel coordination and channel synchronization. Each Sync interval is further divided into a 50 ms long Control Channel (CCH) interval and a 50 ms long Service Channel (SCH) interval. To prevent access collision, a mechanism of Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) is used.